Tis' be Drama
by FictionWriterQurl
Summary: What happens when there are no super powered heroes and villains? But, teenage adolescents with lots of drama and romance? A BM/WW fic. Shall we venture in their dilemmas?
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin writing this story, I want to say that I will continue with "Goddess of War". My other BM/WW fic. But, I got writers block on that one. So, I will write this one in the meantime. I would also like to point out that in this version, none of the original DC characters have superpowers. They are just normal teenagers in high school, with lots of drama and funny little snippets. And as usual I do not own the DC characters present in this story, that's DC's right.**

* * *

_The beginning..._

_Bruce Wayne: An eccentric billionaire, not yet playboy is: tall dark and brooding, did I also mention that he's handsome and young and happens to attend Metropolis Public High School. The question everyone's asking is why he's attending this public school, when he can attend any private school? Is he trying to rub in the fact that he's rich or is he trying to boost his ego by making others feel inadequate? Or could it be that he actually wants to maintain the life of a normal teenager?_

Lois Lane laughs as she types down the juicy gossip she overheard, or rather she perked her ears to the tidbit while she was walking down the hall of her school. She sighs, it's not hard to come by all sorts of gossip and rumors in her school. People just have too much damn time in their hands. It's not like it's her choice to write about some guy she hasn't even met yet, but news was news. And she had to get her foot in the door or at least practice before going into the real world._ Good_ news was difficult to find.

She shrugs as she leans farther back in her mesh chair. Wanting to become a news reporter was no funny business, she wanted to unravel all sorts of dark secrets that were locked away from the world, the kind of stuff that makes you whiplash from shock. She considered herself the modern age Nancy Drew, always on the lookout for a new adventure and a new mystery to solve. But, for now she'd settle for teenage drama and adolescent affairs.

She continues typing while side glancing on a list of names she wrote down, the top 'who' and 'not' listed with numbers. Next was Diana Prince, the school sweetheart.

_Diana Prince: Not a week has passed since she'd arrived in this school and she's the main topic already! Left and right you hear 'Diana is so gorgeous' ' She looks like she could be a model' and boy does she get asked out quite a lot. Now that is what I call a carcass full of flies. She really is a beautiful girl with a golden heart. Just the other day I met her, she's pretty smart too. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was out of this world. You can't hate a girl like that even if you tried. _

She really was sweet. But, she couldn't help but remember that Diana seemed a bit distracted when she spoke with her a couple days back. And not the normal distracted, she was more aware of her surroundings and the people around them, fidgety like. Like she was waiting for something to happen. But, she didn't know the girl well enough to know if that's just normal behavior for her and she didn't want to ask. Her eyes seemed to shift back in forth rapidly , you could miss it if you weren't being attentive. But, she was very good with body language, that's another trait that was essential to reporters. She shrugs again.

She looks to the bottom right hand corner of her laptop and reads the time, 3:30. Time sure flies by fast. She picks up her backpack and her laptop. She closes her laptop and carries it on the side of her hip like a book. But not before sending the finished piece of gossip with an intro and conclusion to the school editor. She closes the room to the _'Writers Club'_ and heads straight to where her best friend Clark Kent is at.

No doubt he's in the field running like a maniac with Wally, the schools Mascot. She laughs. Just as she is about to make a turn to head straight to the school fields, Clark is beside her. She jumps up from being startled by his sudden presence.

"Kent, you trying to cut some years out of my life?" she glares at him.

He gives his usual apology look while flailing his hands back and forth, "No, I wasn't trying to scare you, honestly." She gives him a once over, he puts a hand to his heart and says, " Scouts honor."

She chuckles, " You would. " while punching his arm.

His shoulders visibly relax as he falls into step with Lois as she heads straight the bus that drops him and her off to the outskirts of the city that leads them to their houses. A familiar routine between her and Clark since early middle school. He drops her off and he walks to his house afterwards. Which is not too far from hers. She supposed that was the reason she and him were really good friends, other than the fact that they lived similar lives. She turns to look at him and says, " Did you hear about Bruce Wayne?"

"No. Did something happen?" He glances at her.

"He's going to be going to the same school as us. I don't know when he's going to start, but people are already talking about it. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it yet."

He shrugs, " Guess I've just been busy helping ma and pa with the farm. Leaves me too tired to concentrate on what people are saying the next day."

"You're listening and responding to me like a normal person." She counters.

He blushes, " It wouldn't be nice to ignore your friends even if you're too tired. I was raised to always give a lending ear. Even if it's just for gossip, people vent differently than others."

She raises an eyebrow at this, " Oh, so now I'm a busybody."

His ears start to turn red from embarrassment, " No, I meant...I was only trying to be helpful." He says while dropping his hands in defeat.

"Relax Smallville. I was only teasing."

They walk a while without saying anything, only hearing their footsteps and the crunch of the dirt road as they walk. She suddenly smiles at him, " You know, you may live in a farm and think that you're missing out on the world, but you're really not."

He looks at her with a confused frown, " What do you mean?"

"I mean, up until a couple a years ago I didn't even know half the stuff normal teenagers grew up with. I grew up being a military brat while you were living the life of a farm boy."

He lifts a finger in the air, " Still am."

" What I'm trying to say is that we're not that different from the rest of the world. Sure, we got different backgrounds, but we're all human in the end, right?" She looks at him with a frown etched on her face.

He can't help but mimic her expression, "Well of course we're human. It just feels different because people like putting these barriers that makes it hard for others to understand them. I mean we grew up in similar homes, but that's not what keeps us close. It's not the glue that holds us together. I think it's the time we spent with each other. Memories are powerful too you know." He looks at her as they arrive at her rusty, what was once red, mailbox.

"Don't get all sappy on me. But, I do get what you're saying. I guess analyzing others made me forget that little fact. Being an imperfect human and all." She puts her hands inside the back of her jean pockets.

"Well I guess I'll see ya later smalls." She says while waving her hand as she heads towards her house.

He smiles back and says ," I'll call you later," she raises her hand slightly. He nods and smiles as he turns to leaves to his house.

**[1 month before]**

The night is pitch black as moon illuminates everything it touches outside the borders of Gotham. Crickets and creatures alike are heard abound in the forest. Two silhouettes can be seen amongst them, interrupting what should have been a calm night.

"I thought I told you I don't want to talk about it. It's not up for discussion." A male with a deep baritone can be heard as he leans back on a tree with his arms folded across his chest.

"_You_ said it wasn't, _I _never agreed to that. Therefore I will speak my mind when I please. I want to talk about this. It's not fair that -" A female with a husky, sultry voice says.

"No." He cuts in sharply, almost violently.

She only sighs, " If you do not want to discuss this at least have the decency to tell me why?"

He nods even though she can't see him clearly, " Why do you have to make this so hard. I'm doing this to make it easier on both of us. I can't tell you why either, at least not now."

She smiles weakly as she unfolds her crossed arms, " Fine, do what you want." She turns to leave in a huff, but feels his hand on hers before she turns completely. She is immediately brought to his chest as he envelopes her into a hug.

She stays in his embrace as minutes pass by, smelling his scent and feeling the warmth that's being emitted by him. Only the night ambience can be heard when she feels her anger dissipate as she finally returns his hug.

"People could hurt you if they knew. It's not the right time. Maybe in the future, but not now. Give me, us time." He murmurs in her hair. _She smells like vanilla and chamomile_, he thinks.

He releases her, but does not fully let her go as he holds her by her hands and asks, "New shampoo?"

She doesn't answer immediately as she knows he is changing the subject. He's always doing that, something she's grown tired of. She decidedly turns to sit on a fallen log, " So you did notice. I changed it 2 weeks ago. " She says without a trace of emotion in her voice. _Why are men so dense? _She frowns to herself.

He inwardly tenses as he feels the conversation shifting into an argument. Which he would have to quell somehow, she's too much in her 'ticking bomb' mode. It's like a landmine, if a wrong word is said, it could turn for the worst. Lately it's been that way with her. He has no idea why she's been acting so tense.

"I can handle myself. I don't need you shadowing me. You expect me to live a sheltered life. I want to go out and have fun like normal people. I can't do that when all you want to do is wrap me in a bubble of protection that's monitored by _you_." She says in a low tone.

" I only want to-"

"_Protect_ me, I know. You just don't know how difficult that is. You think I don't know what I signed myself up for when we got together?" She raises her voice slightly. Becoming more angry as she sees his calm demeanor.

He glares at her," If I have to keep you at arms length then I will. This world is full of criminals with dark thoughts. The last thing I need is someone holding you for ransom, or ending your life because they want to hurt me. You'll just be an obstacle to them, a stepping stone to get to me." He pounds his fist in his chest.

She gets up from the log, " Is that what I am, an obstacle to you?" She says with a little hurt laced in her voice.

"That's not what I said, don't twist my words." He counters while he puts his hands down in frustration.

"You might as well have. But, since that's how you feel, I'm leaving. Don't show your face or even think of calling me. I don't want to talk to you anymore." She leaves in an angry rush.

He follows her angry wake as she ignores his pleas and slaps his hand away when he tries to stop her.

**[Present- 1 month later]**

The beach waves can be heard as they crash against the rocks. The wind coming inside the windows of her beach house have a little warm affect in them as she sips her iced mocha. She sits in her sofa and seethes while she watches the latest news broadcast with a bored expression. News really wasn't that interesting.

"Lies." She gives a chuckle, " Why can't they stop distorting the truth?" She turns away disinterestedly and is about to pick up a magazine but stops when she hears Bruce's name mentioned on the TV.

'On our latest news of celebrities, people are raving about our own billionaire hottie Bruce Wayne. What's new about him? Well, only the fact that he is said to join the ranks of Metropolis high school, or at least one of them. We have yet to confirm which one-'

She turns off the TV. She grips the remote with an angry scowl on her face. She doesn't move, everything is suddenly quiet. A raging storm forms in her sapphire eyes. " How dare he." She drops the remote on the couch and heads for her cell phone in her bedroom nightstand.

She immediately presses on the name 'Bruce' and waits for the dial tone as she presses her digits on the furniture with fury. She gets his voicemail, she hangs up.

She rubs her temples as she calls again only to receive his voicemail again. She closes her phone with a snap and walks angrily to her living room.

"Fine, he wants to play me like a game." She grabs her purse with a violent tug.

" I'll show you how it's played. Game on."

She heads straight for her car and sits inside for a minute and turns the engine on.

"You'll regret this _Bruce_." She leaves the driveway.

[scene changes]

Meanwhile a young teen and his butler can be seen discussing the latest call in the mansion's study. Bruce sits in his chair lazily as he ignores her call. Bruce's butler, Alfred, shakes his head.

"Is it wise to ignore miss Prince's call, sir? I should think it will not play in your favor young master." He says while placing Bruce's coffee on his desk.

Bruce takes a sip, " Is this black?" He says while grimacing.

" I should think it is."

Bruce looks at him then at his coffee, " Tastes a little bitter. I don't remember it tasting like this, so different."

"Acquired a taste for sweets master Bruce?" He raises an eyebrow at Bruce.

Bruce narrows his eyes at Alfred, " That'll be all Alfred. Be sure to take the day off."

"I will try me best young master. After all, I live here. Do try to keep that in consideration." He bows but not before saying " Give my regards to Miss Prince when she arrives." He looks at the wall clock, " Should not be too long now."

Bruce scoffs and leans further in his master chair. It's been a month since he last saw her. He admits that it did not go in his favor the last time, but he was not going to give in. He would never be the own throwing in the towel first, even if he missed her.

He fidgets in his chair as he grows more anxious. She'd know he ignored her call, so it wouldn't seem so smart to make it look as though he was just sitting there, doing nothing.

He gets up and quickly lays out some company papers on his desk with a few scattered pens. Then turns on his laptop and leaves it on a document.

He really didn't have any work to do, as he finished it all during the weekend. Diana always did say that he worked too hard.

He chuckles, " Should've taken more work." He gets up and starts pacing around the room. There have been times when he caught himself doing the same thing. He had been keeping himself busy with the company on purpose. A way to distract his mind from going into the dark.

"She should have been here by now."

* * *

Just as she was half way to Wayne Manor, she got a call from Lois Lane. She had to park to the side to take the call. It was a good thirty minutes ago she called her, asking her if she could take her to the store. She remembered telling her, awhile back that she could call her anytime she needed anything. She wouldn't have minded, but she needed to straighten things out with Bruce.

But, she couldn't deny her, after all she needed her. So now she is driving to a local market with Lois Lane in tow.

She sighs and puts an elbow on the car door.

"Is something wrong?" Lois asks after hearing Diana sigh. _That's the fifth time I hear her sigh_.

Diana immediately replies with a no. But, Lois can't help but want to know what's bugging her.

"I don't mean to pry, it's just you seem troubled."

"No, I'm not troubled at all. I'm just upset at someone."

Lois's ears perk up at this. It's not that she was the gossipy type, it's just that Diana never seemed to talk to anyone about...well anything_ personal_. It was always so formal, it never went any deeper than that. From what she noticed. It couldn't have been a boyfriend, right? She's never seen anyone with her, at school of course. At least not someone she thought was her boyfriend. She couldn't help but think this was juicy gossip.

"Is it a boyfriend?" she asks casually, not wanting to seem like she wanted to really know. _Throw the bait and wait_.

Diana doesn't answer immediately as she busies herself with the road. She looks at Lois from her peripherals and analyzes her. _She doesn't seem like she has malicious intent_. But, still...she didn't really know if it was wrong to talk about this to a complete stranger. Sure, she had a couple of discussions with her, nothing to deep. But, she really needed a friend, or at least someone to discuss this with. The only person she could talk to this about is ignoring her. So, why not?

"No, not my boyfriend." _It's not the complete truth, only what I need her to know_.

Lois seems a little disappointed at this, but doesn't show it. "A close friend?"

"Yes, a friend at times. I am upset at him for wanting to seclude me. He wants to protect me, but I don't want him to do that. As it prohibits me from experiencing a normal life." She says with a little precaution.

Lois could only scratch her head at that, _a normal life?_

"I know he just doesn't want me to get hurt, it just makes me angry when he doesn't consult me or says anything about it to me. He just does what he wants with me, without ever considering how I feel. I would understand him better if he just noticed my feelings a little more." she continues, but stops when she realizes she's rambling.

Even the beautiful have it bad, such a shame. She thinks, she could do better than the guy who's giving her grief. Obviously this girl has a problem with him, if she's opening up to a stranger. All she needed was someone to give her a lending ear.

She chuckles at this. So, smallville was right, a lending ear was useful.

" Well, from what I can tell, he seems more like a dad. You know how dad's are right, protective and crap. It's just seems like the guy's trying to hide you like a precious jewel. I don't know why he' doing it, but I'm sure he's got a good reason. It's just difficult for guys to open up, being macho and all." She says with a playful tone, _all this girl needs is a little cheering up_.

" I do not understand why men choose to lock away their emotions. I believe a man is much stronger when he chooses to share them with someone. Finding strength in their weaknesses is what makes you stronger." She says with a frown.

"Well then maybe he's still just a boy at heart. You know, people make mistakes along the way to adulthood, I guess. We're still in high school. You're a first year and I'm a first year. Is he a first year?" She turns to look at Diana who could only give her a blank look.

_I can't tell her that_.

" Well, he's attending a private school." _Which was true, just not all of it_.

_So he's rich_, Lois automatically thinks, which could mean why Diana was so reluctant to give a name. She wasn't going to ask her as it seems she doesn't want to reveal the oh so mysterious guy. She couldn't help but feel as though this guy sounded interesting by the minute. If he could affect this girl so deeply, it must be someone she really cares about. Probably a future boyfriend? _Oh this was just so juicy_.

"Maybe he grew up with a different mentality than most guys. He's obviously rich," she pauses to see if Diana denies that. She doesn't.

" So maybe he doesn't like sharing, some guys are just possessive like that. They don't want anyone else to look at you and you to look at them." She turns to look at Diana is looking at her like she grew two heads.

"What?" Lois asks.

"No, he is definitely not the type of man to be so possessive." She denies.

"But, if he's been secluding you, how can you know what he's like in public?"

Diana stays quiet as she realizes it's pointless to discuss this with Lois. After all, she didn't know the truth.

"hmm, Maybe you're right." she finally agrees.

Lois concludes that Diana agreed to end the discussion. She didn't know what Diana wanted to hear, much less what she wanted or expected from her. Just that Diana was hiding something. Now she's like a reporter on a hunt, only thing she needed was to get closer to Diana.

* * *

I'm really liking how this story is shaping up to be. Well, as always. Comment for the life of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention who the couples were and that this is an ongoing series. I always feel that there are not enough stories that are really extended. It would be nice if I made this long enough. I don't like leaving things unfinished, it has to be finished. **

**With that being said, these characters do not belong to me. **

**COUPLES: **

_Wally West_ and _Linda Park_

_Carter Hall _and _Shayera Hol (Hawkgirl)_

_Hal Jordan _and _Caroline Ferris (Star Sapphire)_

_John Stewart _and _MariJiwe McCabe (Vixen)_

_Arthur Curry _and _Mera ( I don't see a last name anywhere)_

_Barry Allen _and _Fiona Webb_

_Oliver Queen _and _Dinah Lance_

_Dick Grayson (Gray) *Ahem* _and _Barbara Gordon_

_William Batson (Shazam) _and I have no idea who he is with originally...maybe someone can help me out. Maybe one of them fury girls eh... or maybe all three? kidding.

_John Jones _and _Aubrey Sparks _

**_The list goes on and on, but for now I'll settle for this. There will also be appearances by the furies and maybe some of Bruce's enemies...of course they do not have any powers. Another thing, there will be lots of twists in this story...so this couple list might not be the same in the end, just saying. And if you want me to add a couple in the story, just you know, tell me and I'll see if I can fit them in the story somewhere. And as always, review. '.'_**

* * *

She didn't really understand why Lois was so picky. I mean, it was just cola vs. diet cola. Why not just get the one that tasted better? Diana was genuinely perplexed as she watched Lois go back and forth through the store and stop midway only to return to the chips and soda section and change the cola from diet to regular. This repeated several times.

Although, now that she was in a store, she had to admit she liked being in crowded places. She's never really been inside a grocery store and actually done the shopping. As the shopping was usually done by Bruce's maids. It may seem like she was spoiled, but people have always been telling her what to do, constantly shielding her from the world.

She can't help but feel as though she has been cheated from experiencing all of this. Like a sheltered princess. Since she was a child.

She stands in the middle of the grocery store and does not realize people going back and forth around her. Time seems to have stopped as she thinks deeply with a sad expression, _Why? Just why?_

She feels a hand on her shoulder, she turns her head slightly and slowly. Lois gives her a confused look, " Is there somethin' wrong?"

She blinks slowly and wipes her expression quickly as she replaces it with a happy one, "No, I was just thinking about something."

"Well, it must have been something real good, cuz you were standing there for a couple of minutes."

Diana just smiles at that. They stand there awkwardly for a couple of seconds, staring at each other before Diana decidedly turns away first to look at what Lois is holding.

"So, you decided on regular cola?"

"Eh, I figured why not get the good cola now and begin with the cut backs later in life, you know, when my body starts telling me I can't handle it anymore or when it starts to show."

They both laugh in unison as they head for the register. As they unload the groceries onto the belt of the checkout lane, Lois searches in her purse for her wallet, but starts to panic when she can't find it. She can't remember where she left her wallet. As she visibly starts to panic Diana asks, " Are you alright?"

Lois doesn't answer as she starts to search the floor and all around them," I swear I had it with me before we left." she mumbles.

"Had what?"

Lois looks up at Diana, " My wallet." she throws her hands up, " My wallet has my I.D, credit card, library card and some cash. "

Diana only responds with an 'oh'. To which Lois runs a hand through her hair and starts to frown.

"I could pay for the groceries." Diana pipes up.

Lois immediately starts to decline, " No, it's alright. I can come back for this stuff-"

"Let me pay for it. As a thanks for listening to me the other day. Please, you would be doing me a favor."

Lois only smiles sheepishly, she was never really speechless. Mistakes like this just make it so embarrassing, if it was Clark this would have been fine, he owes her money anyways. But, this was Diana, so much for good first impressions. _'Where was her head these days, jeez'_

Lois sighs, "Fine, but I swear I'll pay you back. I don't like it when I owe people things."

"You really don't have to." She realizes Lois isn't going to let this go so she lets it go.

Just as they start to bag the groceries and head for the car, Diana's cell phone goes off.

She looks at Lois, "I'll be right back." She heads a little farther from her car.

"Now's not the time Bruce. I'm with someone right now." she whispers.

_"Is it a guy?"_ he responds quickly and with a little irritation.

"It doesn't matter who I am with. That is none of your business. Regardless of gender."

"_It does matter Diana. Don't lead them on and then crush their hopes. Don't even think about cheating__-__" _

She interrupts him, " _Cheating_? You are walking on thin ice _Bruce_." She starts to purse her lips.

He gives a bitter laugh_," Because of your loyalty? I have proof that shows otherwise." _

She narrows her eyes at the floor," Is this what you called me for? To accuse me of something that's not even true?"

_" I believe it's true because you led him on. He thought he had a chance, because you gave it to him. He saw an opening and took it." _

"I gave him a chance to be my friend, because that's what I thought he wanted from me at the time. He had misconceptions about our relationship, _that_ is not my fault."

_"Not every man wants to just be your friend Diana. Stop being so naive. I'm only telling you this because__-__"_

"Don't say it Bruce. I've had enough of this, I _never_ cheated on you. And I never would have been friends with him if I knew he was going to try anything with me. But, I can see that you don't trust me enough to think I would ever allow it in the first place. Goodbye Bruce."

_"Diana wai__-__"_

She hangs up and clutches her phone close to her heart. With a morose expression she heads back to her car and composes herself before entering it. Making sure to silence her phone because sure enough, she knows Bruce will try to call her again. No doubt to try to make her see his point of view. The nerve of that man, two weeks and he still doesn't let it go. What's even worse, he doesn't believe her.

Lois looks at the way Diana's body stands with rigid tension and equal expression attached to it. _'That couldn't have been a good phone call'_

Diana wordlessly gets in the car and starts to head to Lois's house. Lois glances at Diana and smiles, " So, you in the mood for a burger with some fries and maybe a milkshake or a soda?" she attempts.

" A fast food restaurant?"

"Yeah, of course a fast food restaurant. I know this place that has serves good burgers. I go there a lot during the weekends with some friends, sometimes by myself."

Diana reluctantly agrees, "But, shouldn't we drop the groceries first?"

"Eh, that can wait." Lois motions with her hand, "Besides, something tells me you need a little cheering, I mean unless you have somewhere else to be?"

"No, I don't have to be anywhere else."

* * *

** [Elsewhere- Wayne Manor]**

Bruce sits near his fireplace in complete darkness, brooding while the fires cause shadows to cross his face. It has been two weeks since that incident with Diana and a month without her coming to Wayne manor, to see him. Things weren't going that well with him, to top it off, Wayne Enterprises has received a price increase in stocks. Which meant he had more work to do, more companies to schedule with. This should have been good news, but he feels the relationship with Diana slipping away from his hands. It's alarming if anything.

He's used to having her around, since they were children. They've faced hardships together, deep ones that caused deep wounds. He places a hand to his chin and sees his cell phone in his hand and thinks _'I should just let it go'_ .

It wasn't fair to Diana, for him to be so bitter about something she didn't reciprocate with another man, or as he didn't want to believe her having done. Their relationship is a questionable one, it wasn't formed out of romantic love. More of a necessity, for the family and the company.

He chuckles bitterly, _maybe it's better this way_. He gets up and tilts his water pitcher, distinguishing the fire with the ice cold water as he watches with a melancholic look. She doesn't owe him anything, they agreed to this _together_, but that didn't mean she had to give up her life for him.

Why couldn't it have been someone else? Someone he could cut ties with. Someone who didn't matter to him.

He sighs and heads for his room, to his laptop. He needs to straighten things out with Diana.

* * *

**[Downtown Metropolis - Chunky Chubby Burger] **

As Lois and Diana arrive at ' Chunky Chubby Burger', Diana didn't really think much of it. It just looked like, a fast food restaurant for the lack of better words. Kids were running around the play area, while their parents idly chattered amongst themselves. It was nice, if anything. Colors were too bright, per usual and the seats weren't really that comfortable. She remembered Bruce mentioning that it was a strategic business technique, the seats were meant to be uncomfortable, so as to discourage people from wanting to stay there too long.

"It may not look like much, but what fast food joint is?" Lois says with a shrug as she starts heading towards the cashier, already having in mind what she wants to order.

As Lois finishes placing her order she looks to Diana and silently asks her what she wants. To which Diana just says, " I'll just have whatever you're having."

Lois shrugs again. They wait a few minutes before they get their call order and sit down to eat it.

"I'm not joking Diana, I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"It's just an order of two burgers and some groceries, think of it as my treat. It's nice being out with people."

" You don't get out much?" Lois says with a mouthful.

"No, I do. Just usually not with other people." It was strange going out with others she's barely gotten to know. Lois, was if anything the friendly type. The easygoing nice type. But, Diana had a feeling Lois could be ruthless when she needed to be. She really liked Lois.

"I'll tell you what, whenever you need a favor or just want to hang out, call me. I'm usually available." Lois pops another ketchup covered fry in her mouth. "Except maybe on some weekends, cuz my parents usually need help on the farm sometimes. What do you usually do on weekends?"

"I don't really do anything on the weekends."

"What about helping around the house or helping your parents with some stuff?"

"My parents died in a plane crash."

Lois chokes on her food, then gives Diana an apologetic look, " Oh damn, I'm so sorry."

Diana just shrugs, "It's okay, it happened when I was just a kid. I don't really remember much about it."

They stay silent for a few minutes, only hearing the noises around the restaurant.

Lois looks up from the table to Diana and reluctantly asks, " So how did you do it?"

Diana looks away from the ground and says, " It wasn't easy, but I had others help me." _ 'I don't want to talk about this'_ she silently wishes Lois wouldn't pry any further.

Lois doesn't really know what to say to that. Obviously this wasn't a suitable topic to talk about in a fast food restaurant. She would laugh at the awkwardness, but that just wouldn't seem right.

She gets up suddenly, having finished their meal a good 15 minutes before, it seemed like the right time to leave. As they head to the car, Lois feels she needs to lighten the mood, again. " So, have you ever heard of the saying 'what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well, I like that mantra. I repeat it to myself when I feel upset about something. You should try it sometime."

They stay silent for the remainder of the ride to Lois's Home. Once they arrive there, Lois offers Diana a drink, but declines as she claims she needs to be somewhere. She just wants to go home, the reminder of her parents death sitting in the back of her mind. Like opening an old wound. It was never easy.

The wound too fresh and deep.

* * *

**[Diana's Beach House]**

It was almost 7:00 p.m. when Diana arrived at her house. Walking on the beach always helped her when she was much younger, helped her cope with her parents death. It was ironic, considering the fact that her parents died at sea. Nonetheless, it was the same reason she purchased a house on a cliff overlooking the ocean. As she arrives at her doorstep, she notices the lights are on in her living room. _'Did she forget to turn them off?' _She couldn't remember turning them on at all.

She carefully walks to her living room, searching for any intruders. She then sees Bruce in her kitchen, rummaging through her fridge.

She instantly glares at his backside, " What are you doing here?" with an irritated tone.

He turns, but is not surprised to see her there, "I saw your headlights, when you were pulling in. Where were you?" He asks with no emotion in his voice. _'Don't get her mad, make it seem like you don't care'_

She grows suspicious at his shift in attitude, " I told you, I was out with someone."

He slowly closes the fridge, " You don't have any good food here. Almost all of it is expired. You haven't been eating here." It was a statement, not a question.

She sets her bag on the island between her and Bruce, placing her keys and cell phone next to it . She runs a hand through her hair, " That doesn't matter, it's-"

"It does matter. Your health _is_ important to me." He notices her cheekbones have grown more defined, the noticeable dark circles under eyes, pale skin and loss of weight. He walks closer to her and grabs her hand.

She pulls her hand away, "I'm fine Bruce. Now leave."

"No. You haven't been eating right, you look tired Diana. Whatever is bothering you, let it go."

"God, Bruce can't you just let me be."

"I'll do that when you start eating and sleeping. " He follows her as she proceeds to leave the kitchen and enter her bedroom.

"Leave me alone Bruce."

"Diana," He grabs her hand , stopping her in the hallway that leads to her room. He turns her around to face him, she doesn't move as he holds her by her elbow.

"We need to talk." Bruce let's her go, albeit slowly as he looks at her attentively.

"I don't feel like talking Bruce." She whispers, "I've been doing that too much lately. I just feel so tired. I just don't feel like trying anymore." She looks up at him as he gives her a soft look.

"I know. Let me help you. " He murmurs as he takes a small step towards her.

Her eyes start to glaze over as she lets out a sob she didn't realize she was holding. He automatically holds her as she starts to give silent whimpers. "I'm sorry." He murmurs in her ear.

It wasn't always like this with her. She seemed so strong to others who didn't know her. She never liked showing weakness in front of others. He never knew why she only showed him that side of her. Maybe it was because he found the same comfort with her that she found in him. They were very much alike. It was always rare to see her in such an emotional state, he always hated seeing her this hurt.

He was never disgusted by her emotional breakdowns, it was more of a respect he found because she chose to do that only with him. Because she chose to show that sort of emotion behind closed doors, with _only _him. Her tears were that of a strong damn breaking down by the hardships of life. After all, they were only human, they were bound to break every now and then.

_'Everyone has their shades of gray.' _He remembers Diana telling him that on the day his parents were killed. It was ironic, because her parents weren't the targets. They just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. The Prince family were longtime friends with the Wayne's, they were going on a trip together. He was 6 and Diana 5 at the time. It was a miracle he and Diana survived, they were on a piece of the jet wing when a cargo ship found them. Someone deliberately targeted his family, and he knew why.

It was a plot devised by the very people who worked at Wayne Enterprises for years. They were laid off because of hard times. They sought revenge, and in the end, the were caught, it was what they wanted after all, to hurt those that hurt them. How foolish of them, in wanting to hurt his family, they ended hurting themselves and their families as well. In the end, they left behind the innocent to pick up the pieces of their foolishness.

And where were their parents? He chuckles, six feet under. He and Diana had to face the dark corners of their lives alone. They grew up too fast, faster than he would have liked.

He looks at her, and softly lifts a lock of her hair as he places it behind her ear. An hour had already passed, she was asleep. Her soft breathing indicating she was asleep. He gets up and carries her bridal style to her bed. She slowly murmurs something in her sleep as he places her gently and slowly on her bed. He covers her with her blanket and proceeds to sit on the easy chair beside the balcony door in her room. He closes the curtains and sits back down.

He didn't feel like sleeping.

* * *

_He awakens feeling sweaty buds forming on his forehead. He gets up groggily from the lazy chair. He lifts his watch and presses one of the buttons on it, lighting the numbers in the dark. 3:22 A.M. He then notices Diana isn't in her bed. He starts searching the house for her, he doesn't find her. He then looks out the front window, her car is still here._

_He goes to the only place he hasn't looked, the backyard. He instantly feels the chill of the ocean night air hit him. He sees Diana's silhouette on the hammock, lying still, almost serenely. The moon illuminates her figure, but it was still too dark to see her fully. He tries to move forward but realizes he's froze in place. He stares on with panic as he realizes he's waiting for something to happen. This has happened before..._

_The scene suddenly changes as the image before him changes like paint being watered down, only to be painted again in the blink of an eye. He is instantly in mid air as he feels he can't breathe. He is falling from the night sky, he realizes._

_He feels a thread of fear hit him like lightning as he sees Diana falling with him. He immediately tries to grab her, only to feel that inability to move stop his thoughts. He sees she is not awake, her body limp, is she... _

_He tries to voice her name, nothing. _

_It's like an endless void, he then sees an explosion not too far from where he and Diana are, these colors were different. The colors were too...colorful. So unreal._

_He lands in the ocean water, he tries to move again, only to feel frustration and fear enter his system as he starts to sink slowly, the night making it almost impossible to see, yet he is still able to see. He starts to feel as though he is sleeping away...from whatever this world was. He then sees Diana slowly submerge with him, he feels helpless. _

_He voices her name again, the water around him making her name come out in gurgles, bubbles coming out as he exhales. She then opens her eyes...he starts to fade as he hears his name from her lips, as if it was said in open air. _

_Bruce...Bruce...Bruce_

"Bruce, are you alright?" He hears her voice again, so real, so distant. He then feels someone's hands on his shoulders as the person shakes him lightly. He opens his eyes, his blurry vision revealing worried sapphire eyes, Diana.

"Bruce, you were having a...nightmare." she says, concern evident in her voice.

He looks at her and runs a hand through his hair, " I dreamt about _that _day, again." His hoarse voice shaking with uncontrolled fear from his too realistic nightmare, it was almost like he was reliving it.

She instantly sighs and envelopes him halfway, as he is sitting on a chair. No words are necessary, as they both experienced the same dark passage. Her lips move as she begins to speak softly in his hair, reassuring him and whispering soft chidings, if only to keep his mind out of the dark.

Bruce did not handle his emotions like she did. He would shut the world out if he could, but she wouldn't let him. There would be no progress if she let him do that, he would try to handle it himself. But, she would be there with him, like he was for her.

" Do you want anything to eat or drink?" she suddenly asks. They were in the same position for at least 15 minutes, it was enough time for brooding, she didn't like his mind being in the dark for too long, he would sink too deeply in that same hole, if no one stopped him.

He gives a hoarse no. To which she breaks the embrace and grabs both his hands as she tries to pull him up. He grunts as she leads him to the kitchen.

"We can go to a Denny's, they're open at this time." She suggests while grabbing her things from the kitchen island," I just don't have any food and any beverages...well at least edible ones."

"Diana..." he gives her a somber look.

She gives a pleading look, he doesn't budge, " Fine, at least let me bring some food." Before he could protest she sprints to the front door and into her car quickly, taking off without hearing his refusal.

He sees her retreating figure and is rooted to his spot as he could only stand and watch her leave. He sighs as he looks at he kitchen wall clock, 6:18 a.m. What was he supposed to do? He wouldn't brood as it just would upset Diana further. Still, he was tired.

He wanted to sleep, but his mind wouldn't give him a nights peace, at least without procuring that same nightmare. He suspects Diana has been experiencing what he has. Nightmare plagues.

He lays down on the sofa, he switches the television on as he puts the volume down low and crosses his arms, _just for a while._ He finds the static noise from the television comforting at times. He shuts his tired eyes, and drifts into slumber, again.

Only to be awoken in an instant, or at least what it felt like. Surprised to feel cool hands touching his forehead. He grabs her hand and gives a half smile. He then gets up slowly as she places the takeout orders on the coffee table and heads to the kitchen.

He sees the television off," How long were you gone?" He rubs a tired eye.

"I was probably gone a good 15 minutes or so." she appears with a cup and a medicine bottle.

He groans at that, " Diana, I'm not sick."

She doesn't say anything as she just pours red liquid into the plastic container and hands it to him, he declines it.

She raises her eyebrows, " Tell me, do you feel like going out to the store with me later today or maybe to the mall, I hear-"

He grabs the cup from her hand and swallows the liquid and quickly hands it to her and takes the other cup from her hand. He swallows down the water as he glares at her.

"You probably have a fever. I need to get a thermometer and check your temperature. Because, if you do have a fever, you need to lie down and take that nasty medicine. I could make some chicken soup, I'll have to call Alfred for his recipe."

"No, Diana. I'm okay. I don't need-"

"I'm not letting you get out of here, if that's what you're thinking." She says while getting up to put away the medicine.

He glares at the food and immediately thinks of something, she re-appears from the hallway," Fine, I'll rest if you rest."

"What? I don't need rest, I slept fine."

"No, you need more sleep, and you have to eat with me or else I'm not doing any of that. Put in something and I'll put in something. It's like a business wager. For every piece of food I eat, you eat the same amount. Same goes for sleep. " He smirks.

She glares at him, " You're so evil Bruce. I was trying to be nice and hospitable, that's not fair."

"Take it or leave Princess."

She gives him a mean look as she plops down next to him and eats a piece of teriyaki chicken.

He mimics her actions, "It tastes like nothing, I can't taste." He gives her a blank look.

"Well, enjoy eating your nothing. Because it's all I am willing to get right now. And how long have you had this fever for Bruce?"

He shrugs," I started feeling it when I was at home yesterday."

"I'm surprised Alfred didn't notice that, he has eyes like a hawk."

He nods, " Nhm, I was hiding from him all day. It was hard, so I left the manor to spend time here." He bites a broccoli piece in half.

She laughs, " He'll know you left him in that house alone. "

He grunts, " That man may seem like he's fragile and all, but he's tougher than he looks."

They stay silent as they continue eating the oriental takeout. Bruce quickly glances at Diana before returning his gaze to the food.

"So, are you returning back to Metropolis high school?"

She gives Bruce an exasperated look, " Bruce..."

He only looks at her with an expecting look, " So are you?"

"I don't know. I want to, but it just wouldn't seem right. I was thinking of going there for at least a year," she points a fork at him, " besides, the media already knows you're going to attend the same school."

"So? It's not like I actually have to go there."

"Mhm, you have to or else I'm not going back to your school."

"Again, so?"

She raises her eyebrow again with a sly smile, " Oh, so you don't mind all those _handsome_ guys asking me out on a daily basis or maybe those guys who want to just hold my books. I get constant letters of adoration in my locker you know, even confessions of their undying love. Sometimes lollipops and some cherries, honestly I don't even get what's the fetish with that." She gives a frown.

Bruce only laughs at her, " God, Diana you're so damn naive."

Diana glares daggers at him, " If looks could kill, I'd stab you to death."

"Yeah, and then you'd cry cuz I wouldn't be there anymore to be your knight in shining armor."

"I would not." Diana pouts as she grabs the last piece of orange chicken.

"Have those guys seen you eat? You'd scare them away with how much you eat, if not, you'd scare their wallet away. Lucky for you, I happen to be one of the few guys who can support that." He gives a smug look.

"Don't flatter yourself, there's actually a pool of your kind waiting in line to _please_ me."

He scoffs, " Yeah if you don't mind driving_ them_ around in crutches."

"Jealousy is unbecoming Bruce," Her sapphire eyes flash.

He glares at her.

"Anyways, are you really coming to school on Monday or not?"

He shrugs before eating a mouthful of rice, " If I feel like it."

"Well, if you do, you know we can't make it seem like we know each other. People will get suspicious."

"I know." He takes a sip of his brewed iced tea. He would've liked to have coffee, but Diana insisted that he was too young to be drinking it. She wouldn't allow it, at least as long as he was anywhere near her.

It gets quiet again. The rays of sunlight finally illuminating the house lightly as it is still a little dark.

"I'm sorry." Bruce says inaudibly.

"What?"

"I'm apologizing for what I accused you of before." He says with his head lowered. It was unlike him to act like this.

"It's alright." She says softly.

"I'm sorry too."

He raises an eyebrow, " For what?"

"For getting that angry at you. I was just so stressed and I needed an outlet." It was easy to get angry at him sometimes. The lack of food and sleep made them get on edge with each other. They crossed borders they rarely crossed with each other.

"Water under the bridge?" she offers while reaching for some noodles.

"Eh, I wasn't that angry with you. The company's got me feeling on edge. A couple more years, and I'll have to actually run the company. It's just got me tense, and like you said, I needed an outlet as well." He rubs his fingers together, wiping the imaginary dirt off his fingers.

They smile wordlessly at each other before Diana looks away and gives her attention to the wall clock. 7:12 a.m. _Too early_.

"It's still a bit early. We can catch some sleep since it's the weekend." She half-lays back, her hands propping her body up as she rubs her tummy slowly, " That was good, I feel so full."

She then looks at Bruce who is already on the task of cleaning up all the mess. She gets up to help him, following him to the kitchen.

"You know I was thinking maybe we could watch some movies and stay indoors today. Since apparently I need to 'rest'."

She notices Bruce's quiet demeanor. She taps his shoulder, he looks at her with a blank expression. _What's with the shift in demeanor?_ she asks herself.

"So?"

"What?" He dumps the leftover food in a plastic container.

She pulls herself up to sit on the counter while watching him do the dishes. "I asked if you wanted to stay indoors...today?"

"I have to go back to the manor. Alfred's waiting for me and I have more work to do." He says reluctantly.

"Oh." She feels a little dejected as she slides off the counter quietly and proceeds to leave to her room.

She turns, " Well, when you're finished, lock the front door. I'm going to sleep for a while. And, Bruce thanks for being there for me."

He nods without turning around.

When he is finished doing the dishes, he heads to her room. He finds Diana already asleep, _what was it, only 10 minutes_ _and she's already asleep?_

Her room is a bit obscure as her curtains are drawn in, she is laying on her bed, belly side up as she has her forearm on her forehead. _No covers?_

He shakes his head, he _did _want to stay, but he had work to do. Work that needed his attention. It wasn't fair sometimes, he thinks as he sits on the corner of her bed. He touches Diana's leg lightly as he sees her stomach move slightly from the air she breathes in and out. Only the ticking of the clock can be heard as he remembers their earlier agreement.

Did he upset her? He looks at her deeply, taking in her soft ebony locks and flawless silk like skin, lips soft and plumpy, he chuckles, and the body of a model. But, _her eyes_- her eyes captivated just about everyone, him included. They were a deep blue, like the ocean. So calm, tender, but she was too pure for him. When did their relationship get so complicated, what were they in terms of the type of relationship?

He gets up to take off his shoes and socks, then his shirt. Leaving behind only his undershirt and pants. He then pulls a cover from her closet and lays it on her softly.

He then remembers to lock the front door and then gets under the cover and joins Diana in their after noon nap. This, mind you, wouldn't seem normal to anyone that wasn't them-they were after all, unique. They _did_ things that were sometimes borderline couple like, but most of the time they acted like best friends, at least in public. That's how comfortable they were with each other, it might not be normal, and most likely self destructive, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He was too accustomed to having her around, that it seemed like he was missing some sort of vital organ if she was gone for too long. She's a part of his daily routine, to engrossed in his life.

He closes his eyes briefly before looking at Diana. He runs a hand through her hair and smiles at how soft it feels. _Wouldn't it be nice if we were actually something more?_

He then puts a hand behind his pillow and closes his eyes. _I missed this_..._missed her. _

* * *

**Ain't that one of the best endings? Well at least for this chapter. I need to start making some drama in this story...If anyone has suggestions, feed me...**


End file.
